Do I Dream Again
by SweetChihiro
Summary: Returned to Inuyasha after two years of being seperate from eachother...could there love be renewed after Inuyasha's decision from those years ago...rated R for later chapters....KagInu...


Whenever Wherever the heart leads  
  
Kagome sat on the beach with her towel and water sunbathing in the warm sun.  
  
Letting out a sigh of co tempting comfort her body so warm and relaxed she thought she  
  
died and went to heaven. This is heaven compared to the feudal era where she was  
  
constantly in arguments with Inuyasha, demons after the jewel shards, blood be spilled  
  
was not a heaven on earth but Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha the gang I miss them...I just can not  
  
return to them for Inuyasha has chosen her. There's no place for me in his heart and I  
  
can't force it.' Misery waved through her heart forgetting everything but that half-  
  
demons face, those eyes of heated gold rushing her breath for another. 'He was and  
  
always be my first love nothing can change that.'  
  
Moisture filled her eyes of brown she hurt so much but she had to just forget him  
  
it can only destroy her if she keeps on pondering on it. It has been two years since she  
  
last saw anyone but could she make the trip back and handle such things. She could not  
  
know with out at least trying. Packing up her things she set back for home. Not to the  
  
shrine but to her expensive apartment she purchased to move away from the shrine where  
  
the well sat tempting her. It is time she faced her fear of returned and make the journey;  
  
getting out of her Lavender convertible opening into her apartment of Victorian beauty.  
  
Halls all gleaming white living room nicely mauve green, kitchen soft baby blue and  
  
navy blue smiling this was her taste of living home away from home. All alone with no  
  
brother to watch over no crazy gramps and mother well she was always wonderful. Yes  
  
it was time to move on and return to them. Return to...Inuyasha.  
  
Dropping her suite case on her king sized princess bed of royal blues. Emptying  
  
her closet of all her new purchases and old calling in for a flight ticket to Tokyo first class  
  
she was lucky they had one left for the 8 o'clock flight in two hours. Showering quickly  
  
changing into a white silk blouse and black pinstriped pants drying her long ebony locks.  
  
Adding mascara, eyeshadow and just a little bit of light peachy gloss. Making up wasn't  
  
her thing but in time she turned out to love the colors it brought out in her features  
  
emphasizing her big chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Skipping on one foot as she slips on her black mid heal squared shoes while  
  
pinning in her silver rectangle earrings calling the house keeper to watch her home while  
  
she is gone for month to be with her family. Calling in to the office telling Mr. Toboshi  
  
she was off for month vacation with her family and she was off to the airport. This was  
  
it restitution from all my fears I'm returning to you Inuyasha if you like it or not.  
  
On the plane she read and took a nap impatient to return to her beloved Tokyo and  
  
the Shrine. Finally getting into a taxi she headed for home. Excitement evident in her  
  
eyes and shaking body which wanted to choke the taxi driver to make him hurry his butt  
  
up to get there, after getting stopped in traffic time after time making it an hour before  
  
she got home. It was midnight now so the family would be asleep not expecting a thing  
  
of her return. Carrying her heavy bags up she saw her home and the tree where she first  
  
met Inuyasha in his time. She was home! 'I'm home and no one can take that from me!'  
  
Entering she went to her old room it still was in the same order as she left it two  
  
years ago in a rush to escape her fear of him coming or not for her. Mother kept things in  
  
tip top shape more cobwebs or dust. The sheets were freshly washed fragment of spring  
  
morning air spinning she laughed out loud. Life was good!  
  
"Who's there?" Sleepy Sota zigzagged in rubbing his heavy eyes. Sota was in  
  
fifth grade and growing into a handsome young man, tears of joy she hugged Sota tightly.  
  
"Sota! Its your big sis!" Sota soon yelled for mom and gramps to hurry into the  
  
room. Mom and Gramps came quickly gramps laughing with joy mother crying her eyes  
  
out. Happy to see them all feeling awful for keeping out of touch with them over the  
  
years but she was ready to redeem herself of her faults.  
  
Next Day  
  
Cooking breakfast for the family the simple American breakfast FRENCH  
  
TOAST and EGGS enjoying the happy atmosphere of family talk until Inuyasha came  
  
into the conversation.  
  
"Kagome...you know when you left not shortly after that Inuyasha arrived in a rush searching for you," Sota said after swallowing up his food.  
  
Kagome went silent head bowed her eyes shadowed. "Oh I'm sorry sis I should of..."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly teeth bright and showing, "That's ok Sota did he really? I'm leaving for a couple of days..."  
  
"No you just got home Kagome sweety!" Mother cried afraid to lose her daughter again.  
  
"Hehe...mother I'm not leaving back to America I'm going to the feudal era is  
  
all," Kagome assured her poor startled mother. "From know on mother you won't have  
  
to fear of losing her daughter again. Chow!" Waving cheerfully with her backpack on  
  
her back gentle purple tee and jean shorts and leather strapped sandals. Coming to the  
  
well she breathed in deeply. "I can do this...things have changed but I can do this..."  
  
Closing her eyes she jumped into the well floating through time until she landed in the  
  
feudal era at the bottom of the well.  
  
Things looked the same though more vines have grown in but that was basically  
  
all. Taking a hold of one of the vines pulling her body out of the well into the sunny air  
  
glancing left and right nothing was different the trees still all there. Swinging her body  
  
over the backpack flung her farther then she planned landing on her back. "Whoa! That  
  
was graceful..." Standing up she dusted of her backside. As she wasn't looking  
  
something headed in her direction.  
  
"...eh....Kagome?" Kagome's hands stalled her heart thumped hard. That voice  
  
it couldn't be could it? Slowly looking up, same red outfit, to the hip was the sword the  
  
great Tetsusaiga then those eyes of gold flaming the very soul with the stare his silver  
  
locks and those doggy ears sent cravings to touch them. What was she thinking? She  
  
can't do this! Turning around she made to flee through the well again when a hand  
  
grabbed her by the shoulders gentle settling the action to run. Kagome was scared and  
  
she knew it but she did come back to see him to fix her fright of the past.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." She sighed sorrowfully looking away as he turned her around to  
  
look at him. Where is his Kikyou that he so easily chose over me? Why is he here  
  
though...? Tears escaped her tight shut eyes cascading down her face. Bowing her head  
  
more so he could not see the hurt and feared feelings she was having also the feelings that  
  
never have left her...true love for him still locked deep inside.  
  
"Kagome...don't run away again from me...please..." Kagome looked up then  
  
wind floated up suddenly flower petals gently falling from the trees to the soft earth. Did  
  
she hear him right? He doesn't want her to run away again...from him? Looking to  
  
those eyes they spoke no lies to her that she would most likely see there but deep sorrow  
  
and comfort. Kagome held her breath as she saw his face slowly inch closer to her.  
  
Heart racing wild from her his face just inches away from her getting the jitters "Whoa!"  
  
Flinging her arms in the air causing Inuyasha to fall over flat on his back. "Ack...I'm  
  
sorry Inuyasha!" Kneeling quickly beside him... "You startled me!"  
  
"Kagome when someone makes a move you don't knock them over! That ruined  
  
a romantic moment!" Inuyasha growled through his teeth.  
  
"Hey! Don't you get up set with me! Inuyasha, where you going?" Inuyasha  
  
walked away quickly away down the trail.  
  
"To the rest of the group to tell them the news they've been worried sick about  
  
you. Shippo has been bugging me to find you...its good your home he'll quit his  
  
whining now... Now come on!" 'Inuyasha you are a jerk some days but even though you  
  
say they were worried I know deep down you were worried just as much. Still what  
  
about kikyou I don't understand this at all.  
  
Hey hope you like this...I'll try my hardest to keep up with this one...but I have to update my others first. Plus to say I have lots of homework to do so it will be hard somedays to keep up so just hang tight with me...I like how this one started so I should be ok with this one. Please review thank you! Love SweetChihiro 


End file.
